Окровавленные костяшки
by Antea Vader
Summary: Перевод фика Bloody Knuckles, By InsaneRedneck007. Оригинал/s/9871237/1/Bloody-Knuckles Красавчик ввязался в драку в баре, и Мердок увидел в этом прекрасную возможность устроить очередной розыгрыш бедному БиЭю.


Название: Окровавленные костяшки

Переводчик: AnteaV

Бета: Настёна:-)

Оригинал: Bloody Knuckles от InsaneRedneck007, разрешение на перевод получено

Размер: мини, 1290 слов в оригинале

Пейринг/Персонажи: Красавчик, Мердок, БиЭй, Ганнибал

Категория: джен

Жанр: юмор

Рейтинг: РG

Краткое содержание: Красавчик ввязался в драку в баре, и Мердок увидел в этом прекрасную возможность устроить очередной розыгрыш бедному БиЭю.

Примечание: Переведено для Зимней Фандомной Битвы 2014

Красавчик был голоден. Красавчик устал. Красавчика колотили головой об стену.

Ладно, может быть затевать по-пьяни драку с таким же пьяным мужиком было не очень хорошей идеей. С другой стороны, этот мужик нарочно толкнул Красавчика и грязно обругал его. В ответ Красавчик обозвал его еще хуже и, конечно, в результате разгорелась барная потасовка.

Какой-то громила замахнулся на Красавчика, но тот отклонился и попытался ударить его обеими руками (да, это глупо, но Красавчик был пьян). Громила увернулся, и Красавчик вписался кулаками в зеркало. Пока он стонал от боли, его противник воспользовался моментом, впечатал Красавчика в стену и начал бить его головой. Если бы Мердок в этот момент не зашел в бар и не утащил Красавчика, тот мог бы получить куда более тяжелые увечья. Пьяный бугай даже не сразу понял, что противник пропал, так быстро Красавчик с Мердоком сбежали.

- Мердок, в этом нет никакой необходимости.

- Ммм-гмм.

- Эй, послушай...

- Я этим и занимаюсь последние десять минут, и нет никакой надежды, что ты наконец заткнешься.

Красавчик зарычал от раздражения, пока Мердок вытаскивал очередной осколок стекла из его костяшки.

- Я же сказал тебе - я в порядке!

- Тебе надо найти другое определение слову "в порядке", Красавчик, - сказал Мердок, стирая влажным полотенцем кровь, чтобы видеть, что делает, - когда полковник это увидит, он скорее скажет что-то более близкое к "глупо".

Красавчик вздохнул, потом зашипел, когда Мердок вытаскивал следующий осколок.

- Я знаю, я просто был ... в бешенстве.

Мердок только покачал головой, сегодня он был менее жизнерадостен, чем обычно:

- Это не оправдание. Ты знаешь, как контролировать свой гнев. Так чем он тебя задел?

- Я выпил слишком много пива, о'кей? - пожал плечами Красавчик. - Он донимал меня и...

- И ты спьяну замахнулся на него, случайно вписавшись кулаками в зеркало, - закончил за него Мердок. - По крайней мере он не поставил тебе фингал, ты все же хороший боец, должен признать.

Красавчик понурился, морщась, пока из него доставали очередной осколок. Он рискнул взглянуть на свою израненную руку, но тут же об этом пожалел, потому что от вида собственных окровавленных костяшек его замутило.

- Полагаю, полковник будет не очень доволен, - бесцельно сказал Красавчик, - Как ты думаешь? - Он усмехнулся собственным мыслям. - Интересно, какое будет наказание?

- Не волнуйся, по крайней мере он не отправит тебя на кухню, - сказал Мердок, - это моя территория. Ты не сможешь даже поджарить яичницу, даже ради спасения своей жизни.

- Эй! - возмутился Красавчик.

Мердок пожал плечами, доставая бинт и начиная обматывать Красавчику левую руку.

- Это правда.

- Да, я попал.- Красавчик потер лицо другой рукой.

- Конечно попал, Красавчик, и я на это рассчитываю, - Мердок закончил бинтовать левую руку, разрезал бинт вдоль и завязал концы, затем потянулся к правой руке Красавчика, начиная бинтовать ее.

- Что?! - Спросил Красавчик, прижимая к себе уже перевязанную руку.

- Если полковник будет занят тобой, он не будет слишком кричать на меня, - ответил Мердок, заканчивая бинтовать вторую руку.

- Что ты собираешься учудить? - спросил Красавчик, наполовину испуганный, наполовину оскорбленный, что его используют как громоотвод от гнева Ганнибала.

- О, ничего, - вздохнул Мердок, завязывая бинт, - просто веди себя тихо и будь хорошим маленьким солдатом.

Красавчик тихо зарычал, тяжело оседая на стуле:

- Ладно!

Из кухни раздавался голос Ганнибала, распекающего Красавчика

- О чем ты только думал?!

Красавчик поморщился, пока Ганнибал кричал на него.

- Я не думал, сэр.

- Вот именно! Не думал! Если бы тебя забрали в полицию, лейтенант, они бы сразу выяснили, что ты член Команды А, и тебя бы посадили!

Ганнибал перешел от состояния дикого бешенства к растерянности, и Красавчику захотелось, чтобы тот лучше снова начал на него кричать. Повисшая тишина только добавила Красавчику чувства вины.

- Простите, сэр, - наконец сказал Красавчик, избегая смотреть полковнику в глаза.

- Извинения не вытащили бы тебя из военной тюрьмы, - тихо сказал Ганнибал. - Лейтенант, посмотри на меня.

Красавчик повиновался, хотя все его естество говорило ему снова опустить взгляд.

- Назначаешься дежурным по ванным на месяц, - сказал Ганнибал, и Красавчик невольно скривился, - все: унитазы, раковины, зеркала, ван...

Речь Ганнибала прервал крик БиЭя "Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ, ПРИДУРОК!" и звуки борьбы на втором этаже. Наконец, очень розовый БиЭй спустился, неся Мердока на плечах, как пожарник.

- Ганнибал, прикажи ему отпустить меня, - заныл Мердок.

- Ни за что, он получит, чего заслуживает, - сказал БиЭй, вытаскивая Мердока наружу.

- БиЭй, стоять, - скомандовал Ганнибал, - что Мердок натворил?

В общем-то было очевидно, что именно Мердок сделал, но Ганнибал все равно хотел знать подробности.

- Дурак раскрасил меня розовым, пока я спал, - прорычал БиЭй, - несмываемой краской!

Ганнибал повернулся к Красавчику:

- Ну что, похоже у тебя появился напарник для мытья туалетов.

- Что? - взвизгнул Мердок, - Ганнибал...

Ганнибал обманчиво улыбнулся:

- Мердок, если у тебя хватает времени на создание проблем, у тебя хватит его и на расплату. Мердок обреченно поник в руках БиЭя.

- Ах да, - продолжил Ганнибал, - и ты должен возместить БиЭю моральный ущерб, готовя его любимые блюда, пока краска не смоется.

Мердок вздохнул, покоряясь судьбе. Ганнибал удовлетворенно кивнул.

- Хорошо. Вопросы?

БиЭй поднял свободную руку.

- Да, БиЭй?

- Могу я покрасить придурка в любой цвет, какой захочу?

Ганнибал на минуту задумался.

- Ладно, только если ты будешь делать это во дворе.

-НЕ-Е-ЕТ! - завопил Мердок, когда БиЭй радостно потащил его к двери. - НЕ-ЕТ! Красавчик, помоги мне!

Красавчик поднял руки:

- Я не могу, Мердок, мои руки связаны.

Мердок опять завопил и начал бороться с БиЭем, пока за ними закрылась дверь. Красавчик повернулся к полковнику:

- Это было на самом деле жестоко, Ганнибал.

Тот пожал плечами и улыбнулся, засовывая в рот розовую сигару, крики Мердока эхом отдавались в доме.

- Мердок покрасил все мои носки и нижнее белье в розовый, не говоря уже о том, что он раскрасил мои сигары. Он специально выбрал время, когда я был слишком зол на тебя и не мог следить за ним. Он это заслужил.

Красавчик удивился, что Мердок не оказался в реанимации - никто не смел трогать сигары Ганнибала!

- Разве тебе не надо идти мыть туалеты, лейтенант?

Красавчик очнулся от своих мыслей:

- Так точно, сэр!

- Если ты плохо сделаешь работу, возможно придется покрасить тебя в розовый.

Красавчик даже не стал на это отвечать и просто побежал к ближайшей ванной.


End file.
